


Germination

by MoonGoddex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Gen, New Asgard, Post-Endgame, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Turning up and doing the necessary work and doing it well was fine because there were no expectations, no real consequences that would effect her if she decided one morningnotto turn up.Now, though; now it was herjob.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Germination

Left to rule Asgard, Valkyrie didn't know where to begin, at first.

In many ways, she'd already been ruling it for the past five years; Thor's reclusive nature left her the only real candidate, the only one with so many years away to provide at least a degree of detachment to the losses suffered, the triple blows of Hela, Thanos' attack on the Ark, and the snap. The only one capable of getting up every morning and doing what needed done.  
But that had been... Honourary. Turning up and doing the necessary work and doing it well was fine because there were no expectations, no real consequences that would effect her if she decided one morning _not_ to turn up.

Now, though; now it was her _job_.  
She hadn't had a job with responsibility since... Well, since she'd been a Valkyrie. As a Scrapper, it was absolutely fine for her to bring the Grandmaster nothing for weeks on end, so long as she had enough credits for booze and food. She'd grown used to that, did it so often it almost became routine.

Seemed like a lifetime ago.  
She supposed it was, really.

With the job came responsibility, yeah. But it also gave her the power to make decisions. Change things.  
(She wasn't always so sure she ought to be trusted with that power. She didn't argue-- she kept her questioning to herself, not noble enough to relinquish the power given even with her doubts.)  
What was there to enshrine in law? The Asgardians governed themselves in many ways; listened to her when she instructed them, urged them to do the difficult but necessary work to keep everything working. They weren't prone to criminal acts, too bound by grief to even think of harming their own community further.

(Maybe that's why she could be trusted. It was power, yes; but what would she benefit if she abused it? Hardly an empire like it had once been; hardly as if she could build it to the level of Sakaar's chaos and decadence, either.)

The first time she did anything differently from what she'd always done was when one of the Asgardians made conversation while they were cleaning the crab pots.  
"So you were a Valkyrie before this, eh, Brunnhilde? You any plans to reinstate them? Got a few lasses that'd likely train up nice for it."

She froze, and her tone was terse.  
"I'm not training any of the girls left. No intentions of putting them up like lambs to the slaughter."

He held his hands up, soot black palms in defence. "I wasn't trying to insinuate we start any wars! Just thought it'd be good to have protection. Just in case any fights come to us. Again."

"Then we all train. Not for the intention of drawing blood if we can avoid it; not just the girls fit to be Valkyries, not just the men fit to be warriors. Everyone."

And when she called the town meeting that week, she was determined of that; told Asgard her plans, her ideas for a training regime.  
Communicated clearly was her intent, her determination-- No new wars. No avoidable bloodshed. Defence and defence alone.

It was her first and only decision made alone. From that point on, she called consultations, asked the opinions of her people and called votes for any major change.  
Seemed fairer. Better than any monarch rule. Less chance for her to push her own agenda.

Though... The more she asked, the more she realised-- her agenda wasn't as selfish as she had worried it might be.  
Suggestions often tended to be accepted, passed with minimal argument. Those that didn't, she listened, she took the criticism to heart, modified to make things better for everyone.

Maybe Thor's trust in her wasn't misplaced, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banned Together Bingo: Strong Women Leaders


End file.
